As a cutting tool for use in a cutting process of a workpiece, such as metals, a cutting tool described in Patent Document 1 has been known. The cutting tool described in Patent Document 1 includes a tool body (holder) and a cutting insert, and is used for the turning process, such as external machining. The tool body in the cutting tool described in Patent Document 1 includes a first nozzle and a second nozzle individually located above the cutting insert. A cooling fluid (coolant) is sprayed from the first nozzle toward an upper side surface of the cutting insert. The cooling fluid is also sprayed from the second nozzle toward a higher level position than the cutting insert.
In the cutting tool described in Patent Document 1, a region where the cooling fluid is sprayed from the first nozzle and the second nozzle is locally cooled down. Therefore, cooling in portions other than the region may become insufficient.